A Night to Remember Siam One Shot
by Milly10
Summary: A fantasy of Silas and Sam's first time


**Third Person POV- **  
As if having the occupation of the Head of Oncology didn't make his days long enough, the past two weeks had seemed like a year to Silas Clay. Starting with performing a life saving bone marrow surgery on the son of the one and only Sam Morgan. It was no longer a secret that Silas had cared for Sam as more than a patient, and as more than a friend. The fact that he had already put her and her son first before others shocked not only him, but Sam as well.

Sam cared for Silas, and was started to develop feelings for him, but she was too scared to admit it. The more she fought it, the clearer it became to her and the people around her. As she sits in the family room of her mother's lakehouse while her sleeping son lies in the bedroom, she hears a knock at the door, breaking her out of her thoughts. Fixing her hair, she opens the door to be met by the ice blue eyes of none other than Silas Clay himself.

"Silas, what are you doing here?" She asked softly, smiling at the handsome man in front of her.

"Can I, uhh, come in?" Silas asked awkwardly while making eye contact purposely.

With a quick agreement from Sam, she stepped to the side nervously, allowing him to walk inside.

"Is everything okay, you seem weird." Sam asked curiously, hoping that everything was still going smoothly with Danny's recovery.

Laughing a little at himself, Silas carefully thought about how to ask her. He'd been waiting patiently until Danny had gotten better, not wanting to rush into things, and now was finally his chance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, uhh, I've been waiting to ask you this for a while, Sam.. Do you maybe w-wanna go to dinner or grab a d-drink with me sometime? That is only if you're comfortable with it, I don't want to rush you." Silas stuttered, and rambled awkwardly until Sam just laughed and put her hand over his mouth to stop him from continuing.

Once she composed herself, she removed her hand from Silas' mouth and just looked at him with a smile on her face. She was definitely gonna have some fun with this, she thought.

"I don't know... You're a great guy, but I don't know if I'm ready to go out..", she started while seeing his face drop quickly, "I'm kidding, Silas! I'd be happy to grab dinner or a drink with you." She assured, slapping his arm playfully.

Silas couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He truly though she was going to turn him down, and he would've looked like an even bigger fool. A sudden confidence rushing through his body, he decided to step it up a bit.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8. Wear something nice." He said, adding a sly wink at the end and walking out.

Neither Silas nor Sam could believe what just happened. Silas couldn't believe she said yes, and Sam couldn't believe he even asked her out. Silas promised himself it would be a night to remember, because he wanted to be able to have more with Sam.

The next day flew by quickly for both of them. Before they knew it, Silas was on his way to pick up Sam, just as he'd promised. Stopping on the way to buy her flowers, he bought a bouquet of red roses and continued on his way. Adjusting his suit and making sure his hair looked okay, he grabbed the flowers and walked up to the door, raising his hand to knock.

Sam was scrambling through the house, adjusting her makeup, tight black dress, making sure her hair was done properly, and putting on her white pumps. Looking at the clock she say it was already 8, so Silas would be there any minute. Sure enough, she heard a knock at the door. Taking in a deep breath, she opened the door to find a handsome as ever Silas smiling at her while he leaned against the door frame.

When Sam opened the door, he was at a loss for words. She looked breathtaking. The way her black dress hugged the curves on her body, or the way his big brown eyes were looking into his ice blue ones. He couldn't believe it was possible for a woman to look this stunning.

"These are for you. You look beyond beautiful, Sam." He said sweetly, while pulling the roses from behind his back.

Smiling thankfully, Sam took the roses and placed them in a vase on the table before walking out of the house. Silas held open the door to his silver Mercedes Benz CLS55 for Sam, before walking around and getting in himself. He glanced at her quickly and smiled, before heading to the Metro Court.

As they were having small conversations about the most random things, Silas' phone began to ring. He sent Sam an apologetic look before answering.

"This is Silas Clay. What do you mean? The reservation isn't for another 15 minutes. Okay, goodbye." Silas was pretty upset. The Metro Court had to cancel his reservation due to a small accident that happened.

"How do you feel about having dinner in my suite instead? There was a small accident at the restaurant, so they had to cancel all reservations for tonight." Silas explained, hoping she'd still agree.

Sam was a simple lady, so this was actually a better idea than going out. She smiled at him, exposing her bright white teeth.

"Of course that's fine, I'm sure we'll still enjoy ourselves just as much." She assured, while placing her hand atop his on the dashboard between them.

Silas smiled and turned his hand around so that their fingers were entwined. A short five minutes later, they pulled into the Metro Court Hotel and parked valet. They interlocked their fingers once again before walking inside and getting into the elevator. Silas looked down at Sam and admired her beauty until she looked up and smiled at him, causing him to blush slightly and look away. Once they reached the 28th floor where his room was, they walked to his suite and unlocked the door.

Silas turned on the light and led Sam over to the couch before removing his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves. He grabbed the hotel phone and a menu before walking over to Sam and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What would you like to eat Sam?" Silas asked, using a fake accent, causing them both to laugh.

"I'm simple, just order me whatever you're having! Just order me a beer instead of wine, though." She said casually, making Silas shake his head playfully.

He dialed the number and ordered two Chicken Alfredo Pastas with a few bottles of beer. Even though he wanted this to be a night about them, he wanted to make Sam happier.

"Hey, I want to show you something." He called to Sam while walking over to the table in the back of the room and picking up a file with her son's name on it.

Grabbing the paper he needed, Silas turned to Sam and showed her the results.

"Danny is cancer free, Sam. I found out this morning, and was waiting to show you all day. The procedure worked, he's okay!" Silas explained while Sam let tears of happiness run down her cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Silas. You saved my son's life, I can't believe he's okay!" She said, as Silas wiped the tears off of her face.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. About a minute later, they pulled away slightly and looked into each others' eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." Silas confessed, making sure it was okay with her.

She just nodded before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. All of the waiting, and sexual tension was coming out now. Silas picked Sam up with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over to the bedroom. He backed Sam against a wall and removed his lips from hers and placed them on her neck. Silas left a trail of kisses all over her neck, causing Sam to tilt her head back and move her hands through his hair. Sam kicked her pumps off as Silas walked into his bedroom and set her down. He began to undo his tie as he watched the Greek Goddess in front of him slip out of her dress.

She turned around and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his tanned, muscular torso. He kissed her once more before laying her down on the bed and taking his belt off. He undid the button on his pants and took them off, leaving them both in nothing but their undergarments. The passion took over when she crashed her lips onto his as they began to remove the rest of their clothing.

Silas pulled away and just took in the gorgeous lady beneath him. He couldn't hold back any longer. Reconnecting their lips, he pushed himself inside her as they both moaned against the others' lips. He rocked his hips back and forth slowly as Sam moved her hands along his back, leaving occasional marks. Silas picked Sam up, making sure their bodies were still entwined and got off the bed.

Her legs went around his waist as he moved to the wall once again. The movements became faster and their moans became louder. Both were coming close to reaching their climax. Simultaneously, they both yelled the names of each other as they came onto one another. Silas pulled himself out, but kept Sam in his arms as he placed her back in the bed and got in besides her.

Silas moved down her body and placed a soft kiss on her stomach as he rested his head slightly higher, just listening to the sound of her heart. Sam ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair and just smiled down at him.

"That was amazing, Sam. You were amazing." Silas confessed, mumbling into her skin.

"So were you, Silas." She admitted, laughing a bit before pulling his face to hers and kissing him again.

Silas smiled and pulled her into his arms, holding their bodies close together. They sat in a comfortable silence staring into each others' eyes until there was a knock at the door.

"That's probably Room Service. Just put on my shirt and I'll tell you when they're gone." Silas said softly, before kissing her once more and getting out of bed.

He rushed to put on his boxers and pants before getting to the door and bringing the food in. The employee set the table and lit the candle before walking towards the door. Silas handed him a tip and made sure the door was locked.

"You can come out now, sweetheart." He called out to Sam, who soon walked out in nothing but his white suit shirt, revealing her tan legs.

They sat down and ate dinner in a soothing silence, both not wanting to ruin the moment. Once they had finished, they both grabbed a beer and headed back to the couch. Silas pulled her onto his lap and wrapped an arm around her, while her brought the beer to his mouth and took a swig with the other.

"Sam, will you please make me even luckier and be my girlfriend?" Silas asked, hoping her answer would be yes.

"Of course I will. You didn't even have to ask." She said softly, causing Silas to break into a childish grin.

He placed his beer on the table and ran his hands up Sam's body, while connecting their lips once again.

"Round 2?" He asked, pulling away and smirking at her.

"Definitely." She agreed simply, while jumping off of his lap and running to the bedroom, giggling like a little kid.

Silas only laughed and shook his head playfully, before chasing after her. They spent the rest of the night in the bedroom, making love more passionate than they'd ever experienced. By the time the sun came up, they were exhausted.

"We need to sleep. I'm pretty sure you broke some of the pictures on the walls, Silas." Sam said, looking at the frames that were now on the floor.

Silas just smirked before kissing her forehead.

"They can put it on the tab, it was worth it." He said, seeing Sam playfully roll her eyes.

"Sure it was." Sam teased, looking away since she knew she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Are you saying it wasn't good?" Silas asked, his face full of shock.

"I'm going to bed, Silas. You should too." Sam laughed before, burying her face in his chest and closing her eyes, "You're right though. It wasn't good, it was perfect." She admitted.

Silas smiled and kissed her lips once more, before wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes. It sure was a night to remember.


End file.
